narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Curse Technique: Death Controlling Possessed Blood
Size Should it be said under the trivia that the size of the Jashin Symbol for the ritual was allot bigger against Yugito and Chiriku than against Asuma and Shikamaru,only because we see him laying in it and if you look at the size it is huge that even if he spread his legs really far out he couldn't reach, so should it be noted that this was either a mess-up, or a non fully idea of his jutsu at the time it showed it under the trivia?Hidan13 (talk) 03:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :It's quite likely that the symbols he used for Yugito and Chuiriku had nothing to do with this technique, but were simply a part of one of his Jashinist rituals. He never lay down in the circles he drew for this technique, but he did lay down in the circles he used after the fights against Yugito and Chiriku. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:44, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Kinjutsu Shouldn't this be considered a kinjutsu, seeing as any other users of this technique would hurt/kill themselves from using it, except Hidan, which is immortal? Surely Hidan isn't the only one who has ever used this technique, despite being the first one, and up to now the only one, shown to use it. Bruxacosmica Talk 02:27, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :Databook didn't list it as kinjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 11:51, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::To be fair, the databook doesn't "list" anything as kinjutsu. ''~SnapperT '' 16:00, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Not as a category, but usually in the text body. Chiyo's tensei ninjutsu is mentioned as kinjutsu through its entry, this technique isn't. Omnibender - Talk - 19:30, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yet, doesn't the databook mention the fact that only Hidan can manage to survive the use of that technique? And aren't kinjutsu normally techniques which cause extreme harm to oneself/break the laws of nature? Or am I mistaken and kinjutsu are only those jutsu that enter that category AND are 'officially' forbidden? If it's the latter, I'm sorry for causing trouble for this. Bruxacosmica Talk 18:34, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::We try to avoid giving things a kinjutsu classification unless they are specifically called kinjutsu. Of course, we have only limited success with that. ''~SnapperT '' 23:01, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not sure about game jutsu, but usually some anime techniques, like Casualty Puppet, are mentioned to be kinjutsu when they're introduced (at least I think they are), while manga jutsu are usually listed as kinjutsu if their parent jutsu is also labeled as kinjutsu. Omnibender - Talk - 23:24, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Oh, I see. Thanks for clarifying it then. Bruxacosmica Talk 02:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) trivia By virtue of his bodies composition as of the current chapter only one character is immune to this technique. Sasori by virtue of his puppet body lacking any blood for Hidan to sue as a sacrifice. Suigetsu may qualify for immunity from the technique as well however there are some scenes where he appears to be bleeding despite a body made of water. YTOfficer01 16:20 18 October 2010 (UTC) :Sasori still has blood. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:26, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::His puppet body possess' no veins nor blood. His heart does but that would require specific knowledge of Sasori' body to locate. YTOfficer01 17:01 18 October 2010 (UTC) :::Your point being? Sasori has blood, meaning Hidan can acquire it. Sasori might have a good defence against Hidan's technique, but he's certainly not immune. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:22, October 18, 2010 (UTC) and suigetsu?, would he be immune if he's made of water? --Caseather (talk) 03:58, September 30, 2011 (UTC) :Not a forum.--Cerez365™ 10:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) jujutsu i noticed the name "jujutsu" in its romanization, isn't jujutsu a real-life martial art?, is that noteworthy? --Caseather (talk) 20:22, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :It's the same rōmaji but the kanji for the martial art which is usually called "jujitsu" is (柔術) hence the difference in meaning. It's happened before.--Cerez365™ 20:29, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::柔術 is actually 'jūjutsu'. Please don't ever pronounce 術 as 'jitsu' again >< —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:09, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Nuuu I actually meant that it's more commonly called "Jujitsu". Well I don't really know about "more commonly" necessarily but I know it as jujitsu rather than jūjutsu.--Cerez365™ 22:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Doesn't make it any less wrong or terrible to see >< —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 22:38, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok :<--Cerez365™ 22:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC)